


Family

by IrreverentFangirl



Series: Where Do We Go From Here? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Minor Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Prologue, Queer Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Southern Indian Potters, Tamil Potters, Trans Female Character, Trans!Al, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al was seven years old when she told her parents she was a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> this is the prequel to "In the Hands of Chronos", a time travel!next gen fic i’m working on. It’s set in the year 2013 :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **edited: 4/17/17**

It was the middle of the night when Al found the courage to tell her parents she was a girl. She had crept out of her bed and room and headed down to the living room, where she saw her amma curled up on the rocking chair, nursing a cup of tea while staring fondly at Al's appa, who was sprawled across the couch, making jokes. "Amma, appa," Al whispered. They both looked up to see her staring at them, her eyes wide and teary.

A concerned expression crossed her amma’s face. "Come here, baby," she said, setting her tea down on the small side-table next to her and patting her lap.

Al ran across the room to spring into her mother's lap and wrap her tiny arms around the woman. "What's up, Al?" Al’s appa asked, turning to face them.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, baby boy," Amma said. Al cringed in her lap.

"I don't think I'm a boy," she whispered. Her amma and appa’s eyes widened as they stared at their daughter.

"Well then, what do you feel like?" Appa asked, sitting up and turning to her. The two identical pairs of green eyes stared at each other solemnly.

Al tore her gaze away and instead looked down at her tiny hands. "I'm a girl," she said.

Her amma's grip on her tightened and her appa moved again, this time so he was kneeling in front of them. "Okay," he said. "Do you still want to be Albus Severus?"

Al shook her head. "No," she said. "It's a boy's name." Her appa nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay. How about you go to bed and your mom and I will discuss your new name?" Al nodded at him. Her amma seemed reluctant to let go of Al even as her appa picked her up.

"I love you, baby b-girl," she said, her words soft.

"I love you too, amma,” Al said, with a bright, tired smile. 

...

After Al had been put back to bed, Harry and Ginny were sitting back in the living room. Ginny was on Harry's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We need to talk to Mione and Lu," he finally said. Ginny nodded and bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said. "We do. Oh, and I’m choosing Al’s name this time." Harry pouted but didn’t disagree.

"So what do you think about all this, Gin?"

"I think we need to be supportive. I'm happy Al feels comfortable telling us this and we're going to make sure we're worth that," Ginny said.

"You're right. We'll get Hermione, Ron, Rosie, and Hugo here tomorrow and talk to Lu tonight. I want them to bring Lysandra and Lorcan with to talk to Al. Hermione can show us how to do name changes and help us find everything we need to help Al. Maybe we can talk to some people in the trans community to? Go to one of the meetings with Mione?" Ginny chuckled and relaxed in his arms.

"You’re so  _ prepared _ ,” she teased. "What happened to the reckless, impulsive boy I fell in love with?” 

Harry grinned down at her and pecked the crook of her neck and shoulder. “He grew up and got a family.” 

Ginny turned her head to beam brightly at him before asking, “What do you think about Alice Minerva for Al's new name?"

"I like it. Nev and Minerva may cry when we tell them, though," Harry said. Ginny giggled and relaxed against his warm, solid chest. 

"And it can still shorten down Al if our baby decides he—she wants a more gender-neutral name."

"Perfect. We'll talk to Jamie and Lil in the morning?"

She twisted to attempt to nuzzle at his his golden-brown neck. "In the morning." She paused for a second. "Har?"

"Yeah, love?"

She looked up at him and could see every amber and copper fleck in her chocolate-brown eyes. "We're good for them, right? Even though you and I aren't in love the way people think parents should be? Even though I'm ace and don't really think about sex except for our kids?" Harry tightened his grip on her and kissed her on the nose.

"Calm down, love. We're great parents—our kids love us, Al–Alice felt comfortable coming out even if...she's still young and somewhat naïve. We are good parents."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, Gin."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like the story and i just want y’all to know i appreciate any comments you feel like sending me! feel free to check out my [tumblr](http://spookyqueerdianaprince.tumblr.com/) to bug me about my writing! 
> 
> Translations:  
> Amma - mom  
> Appa - dad

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [buried hopes sprout anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647129) by [lovely_ericas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_ericas/pseuds/lovely_ericas)




End file.
